School of Evil Teachers
by sorcerer7765
Summary: 10th chappie up
1. The School Of Evil

Wraith3 gave me permission to write a fic about the Evil Demonic Teacher Miss Myers. Hi this is Chaos77 and I gave championbladebreakermax permission to put me in this fic I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh Or Hamtaro ************************************************************************  
Miss Myers On A Rampage  
  
Miss Myers: You're Expelled!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wraith: Shut up (Kills Miss Myers with Millennium Sword)  
  
Everybody in School: Hurrayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
Mr. Osbad: You killed the best teacher here, for that you shall die.  
  
Wraith: Not so fast. (Unleashes a Man Eating Chihuahua)  
  
Man Eating Chihuahua: Bark Bark Bark (I SHALL DESTROY YOU)  
  
Wraith: Eat Chihuahua! *Throws a Chihuahua*  
  
Chaos: Osbad your soul is mine (Holds out millennium dragon orb and sucks out his soul, in which he feeds to the orb  
  
Dragon orb: I need more souls  
  
Yami Chaos: Now to dispose of the body (Pulls out millennium katana and chops him into a 1000 pieces and blast them into an oblivion  
  
Wraith: YAY!  
  
Miss Myers: Now you all have Saturday Detention!!!!!!! Mwa hahahahahahaha.  
  
Sorcerer: Crap. Now Ill be grounded for a month!!!!!  
  
Yami Chaos and Wraith: WHAT THE!!!  
  
Class Idiot: I Love My Brothers Friend Wraith.  
  
Sorcerer, Wraith, & Yami Chaos: Die!!!!!! (Puts Millennium Items Together To create The Ultimate Weapon Killing The Class Idiot) YAY!!!!!!  
  
Class Idiot: Hamtaro Will Avenge My Death (The Ham-Hams Break Through The Wall)  
  
Chaos and Wraith: Yami SEPERRATE! (Just then Chaos and Wraith separated from their Yami`s to increase their attack force)  
  
Sorcerer: (Unleashes 50 Man Eating Chihuahua's) Attack The Hamsters My Chihuahua's!!!!!! This Is My Second Fic. Please R&R. No Flamers Please 


	2. Death to All Things Evil

I do not own YGO & Hamtaro.  
  
Death to Hamtaro & Miss Myers  
  
Chaos & Yami Chaos: What is it with the CHIHUAHUAS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wraith: That's to many Man Eating Chihuahuas.  
  
Sorcerer: Thank you.  
  
Miss Myers: (Has a wall of flame behind her) DO SOCIAL STUDIES  
  
Chaos: First Hamsters, Now Her.  
  
Wraith: Why wont you die (Slicing Wind Kills All The Hamsters)  
  
Chaos: I hate hippies!!!  
  
Yami Chaos: What's a hippie?  
  
Chaos: Shut up!  
  
Wraith: It's your turn to kill Miss Myers, Chaos.  
  
Chaos: Die Evil Demonic Myers.  
  
Sorcerer: Man. I summoned all these Chihuahuas for no reason.  
  
Class Idiot #2: Tractors will rule the world.  
  
Sorcerer: YAY!!!! Now my Chihuahuas can have dinner.  
  
Wraith: Sick' Boys.  
  
Sorcerer: Hey, They're my Chihuahuas.  
  
Chaos: I HATE HIPPIES!!!!!!  
  
Wraith: SHUTUP!!!!!  
  
Class Idiot #1: Little Hamsters Big Adventures.  
  
Wraith, Chaos, and Sorcerer: Didn't We kill it?  
  
Mr. Osbad: You Killed Miss Myers Again!!! I going to shoot you with this cheap plastic laser gun that doesn't work!!!! That's the end for this chapter. Please R&R. AND NO FLAMERS!!!!!! 


	3. Secret Weapons

I do not own YGO  
  
One of The Secret Weapons of Miss Myers  
  
Miss Myers: Students, don't worry about the tables above your desks.  
  
Wraith: What Is it with the collapsing tables!!!!  
  
Miss Myers: Simple. I catch you not working, you die!!!!!!  
  
Class Idiot #1: I'm not working. (Table falls, killing the idiot)  
  
Sorcerer: Okay  
  
Chaos: One down, one to go!  
  
Class Idiot #2: I'm not working! (Table Falls, Killing the idiot)  
  
Chaos: I spoke to soon.  
  
Wraith: Aww man, I wanted to kill the idiots. 0_0  
  
Chaos: I found a penny!!!!!  
  
Yami Chaos: Mine!!!! I'll name him Lincoln.  
  
Miss Myers: Ahh, Welcome Brand new students.  
  
Super_Faerie: Lets play a game!  
  
Gohan_Fan: Just shut up!  
  
Chaos: We Haven't been working this whole time and the tables haven't been falling on us.  
  
Miss Myers: ..... Hmmm, Do Social Studies!!!!!! (Wall Of Flame Appears Behind Her)  
  
Wraith: Chaos, Lets bail!! (Leaves the premises)  
  
That's the end. Super_Faerie and Gohan_Fan have an important role in this story.  
  
Chaos: This is the end already? Miss Myers didn't even die.  
  
Sorcerer: Oh yeah. (Kills Miss Myers with a shadow monster) Now it's the end. 


	4. New Students Arrive

I don't own YGO or Harry Potter  
  
More New Students  
  
Harry Potter: Why did Dumbledore send me to this school?  
  
Miss Myers: Are you a new student?  
  
Harry Potter: Yes, for the time being.  
  
Miss Myers: Your class is upstairs.  
  
Wraith: Its another Harry Potter fanatic.  
  
Harry Potter: I am the real Harry Potter. Now fell my wrath! Flipendo!  
  
Wraith: I'm so scared. (Slices the charm in half with his hand stunning Harry Potter in shook from deflecting the blast)  
  
Gohan_Fan: Lets have a fight. Your spell versus my energy blast.  
  
Harry Potter: Sure. Flipendo!  
  
Gohan_Fan: Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry Potter: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Sorcerer: Well there goes the Harry Potter novels.  
  
Wraith: Hey Chaos, why don't you sing a song to Miss Myers?  
  
Chaos: Tomorrow, Tomorrow, I'll Hate You, Tomorrow, Just Like I Did Today.  
  
Class Idiot #1: Big Hamsters......  
  
Super_Faerie: Die! (Runs up to Class Idiot #1 and just keeps punching and kicking her)  
  
Class Idiot #1: Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow,  
  
Chaos: Tight  
  
Yami Chaos: YAY!!!!! Chaos.  
  
Everybody On The Premises: YAY!!!!!!!  
  
Sorcerer: And The Winner is Super_Faerie!!!!!!!!  
  
Wraith: Sorcerer, You haven't fed your Chihuahuas yet.  
  
Sorcerer: Oh yah, Chihuahuas eat Class Idiot #2. (The Chihuahuas close in on the idiot, then screams start coming from pile of Chihuahuas)  
  
Chaos: That's gotta hurt.  
  
Sorcerer: Good Chihuahuas.  
  
Miss Myers: Ahh, More new students.  
  
Yugi: The teacher here seems pretty nice.  
  
Tea: I wonder if she has friends?  
  
Kiaba: (Typing on laptop) Day 1, Tea's has already driven me insane. Yugi thinks the teacher is nice. And Joey is nowhere to be found. The end. Please Review. If you want to know where Joey is, you tell me. 


	5. Even More New Students

I don't own YGO and Beyblade  
  
Even More New Students  
  
Joey: (Holding a beer bottle and appears to be drunk) Hey Kaiba, What ya doing?  
  
Yugi: Where have been Joey?  
  
Joey: You talking to me Small fry?  
  
Miss Myers: No bullying allowed.  
  
Kaiba: (Summons XYZ Dragon Cannon) Let them fight.  
  
Miss Myers: You aren't going to summon shadow monsters to kill me like that!  
  
Tea: Friends, Friends, Frie.... (Falls over dead)  
  
Sorcerer: God that was annoying  
  
Tyson: (Walks in and is very confused) Is this where the Beyblade tournament is being held?  
  
Miss Myers: More New students. Its time to die!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Tyson: Just Shut up!! (Launches blade killing Miss Myers & then summons Dragoon and kills the Class Idiots)  
  
Miss Myers: We have some students absent, and because of that reason you all have fifteen lunch detentions. Hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Sorcerer: Holy cheese on rye!!!!!!  
  
Joey: You stupid kids, these big words are confusing me.  
  
Sorcerer: Gobady Bok Bok Boo.  
  
Joey: I don't know what you just said, but ill kill you anyway.  
  
Sorcerer: Supercalafragilisticexpialidocious.  
  
Joey: (tries to punch sorcerer but is just punching a invisible force field) Why aren't you feeling pain!!!!!!  
  
Sorcerer: Puny Mortal, You shall feel my power!!!! (High-speed winds start to come out of nowhere slicing Joey giving him bad blood wounds) ************************************************************************  
In a distant area  
  
Wraith and Chaos: Fuuuuu-Sionnnnnnnn-Haaaaaaaaaaa (A bright light appears, and emerging from the bright light is Chaoth.  
  
Chaoth: Yes, we finally have fused. We need to get back to the school to help Sorcerer. (Flies off). ************************************************************************ The end. Please R and R. If you want to be in the story, put it in the review and include a nickname. 


	6. More Students

I don't own YGO or DBZ or Beyblade  
  
Even More Evil is Afoot  
  
Majin Buu: Me Eat You Up, Me Eat You Up, Me Eat You Up!!!!!!  
  
Miss Myers: Is there any end to the new students?  
  
Majin Buu: (Steps on Miss Myers) Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing.  
  
Sorcerer: I wonder when Wraith will be back.  
  
Majin Buu: Buuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!  
  
Sorcerer: Shut Up!!! (Blasts Buu leaving a giant hole in his stomach)  
  
Majin Buu: No, No, Buu no drop dead.  
  
Chaoth: (flies into the school) Miss Myers, Its time to die!  
  
Sorcerer: It's a little bit too late. Majin Buu Stepped on her and said Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing.  
  
Majin Buu: Me go Bye Bye.  
  
Chaoth: Well time to defuse.  
  
Chaos: (Pulls out a automatic machine gun and shoots Tyson) YAY!!! Dragoon is now mine. HAHAHAHA. So jump in a plane and fly away. (Runs of with Dragoon V)  
  
Wraith: Okay. That was weird.  
  
Kai: Where's Tyson? (Sees him lying down on the floor dead)  
  
Chaos: (Running around in circles) Jump in a plane and fly away. (Doing this because he is sugar high)  
  
Wraith: Shut up Chaos! (Blasts a hole in the floor)  
  
Chaos: Jump into a plane and.. Ahhhhhhhhhh (Falls into hole)  
  
Wraith: Idiot.  
  
Sorcerer: (Revives Tyson) Chaos can be so stupid some times.  
  
Tyson: Where's my blade?  
  
Kai: Over there  
  
Tyson: (Grabs blade) Idiot  
  
Tea: Now, Now no name-calling  
  
Yami Chaos: Die!! (Blasts Tea)  
  
Class Idiot #1: I love you; you love me, were all part of a big happy family  
  
Chaos: Why do you torture us, you gay jackass?  
  
Joey: Stop saying these big words!!!!  
  
Class idiot #1: Supercalafragilisticexpialidocious  
  
Sorcerer: I shall unleash the Man Eating Huskies and the Man eating Poodles. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Class Idiot #1: Learn to read with power punch pad.  
  
Chaos: She actually said Supercalafragilisticexpialidocious!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorcerer: Just Shut Up You gay Jackass. Attack my Huskies, Chihuahuas, and Poodles.  
  
Class Idiot #1: Driger!!!!  
  
Chaos: Shut Up!!!!  
  
Class Idiot #1: Ray!!!!  
  
Ray: Did somebody call my name?  
  
Class Idiot #1: Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: Shut Up!! (Launches blade and summons Driger to bite off her head)  
  
Class Idiot #1: Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ra... (Driger bit off her head, plain and simple)  
  
Ray, Wraith, Chaos, and Sorcerer: I'm glad that's over  
  
Sorcerer: Okay my puppies, eat the body! ************************************************************************  
  
That's the end 


	7. Thanks Giving Break is Coming

I don't own YGO, Beyblade, and DBZ  
  
Almost Thanksgiving Break  
  
Wraith: YAY FREEDOM!!!!!!!  
  
Sorcerer: It's in a week.  
  
Chaos: I want to kill Tyson  
  
Tyson: (Walks in) What I miss?  
  
Chaos: (Pulls out a dagger and kills Tyson) I win!!!! (Grabs blade and runs off)  
  
Sorcerer: When will he stop? (Revives Tyson)  
  
Tyson: (Runs after Chaos) Give back my blade!!!  
  
Chaos: (Trips on the carpet) Why me?  
  
Tyson: Stop taking my blade!!! (Grabs blade)  
  
Wraith: He never learns  
  
Chaos: Wraith lets fuse!  
  
Wraith: Sure  
  
Wraith and Chaos: Fuuuuu-Sionnnnnnnn-Haaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Chaoth: Die Tyson!!! (Blasts off his head)  
  
Chaoth: Defusion!!!!  
  
Chaos: YAY!!!!!! (Grabs Dragoon)  
  
Wraith: Stop killing Tyson!!!!  
  
Chaos: (Stops running) Why?  
  
Wraith: Shut Up!  
  
Chaos: Why?  
  
Wraith: What part of Shut Up do you not understand?  
  
Chaos: Why?  
  
Sorcerer: Shut Up!!! We have a problem here!  
  
Chaos: Why?  
  
Miss Myers: Chaos, if you don't shut up, you'll stay here over thanks giving break and bake turkey shaped cookies!  
  
Chaos: Why? (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. Please R&R. 


	8. Break Is Tomorrow

I don't own YGO :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The Day Before Thanks Giving  
  
Mr. Osbad: Lookie, Lookie, I found an evil cookie!  
  
Sorcerer: Shut Up!  
  
Mr. Osbad: I'm an evil pixie! Beware the evil pixie dust! *Starts throwing black pixie dust*  
  
Chaos: *Still sugar high from the last two chapters* Deck the halls with gasoline, Falalalalalala, Strike a match and watch it gleam, Falalalalalala, Throw it into the gasoline, Falalalalalala, Watch the school burn to ashes, Falalalalalala!  
  
Sorcerer: Its November, not December!  
  
Chaos: So, I still have Dragoon! YAY!  
  
Tyson: Give me my blade!  
  
Chaos: You can't catch me!  
  
Tyson: I don't care!  
  
Chaos: 3,2,1, let it rip! (Launches blade trying to chop of his head but Tyson catches it)  
  
Super_Faerie: Were back from the graveyard!  
  
Mr. Osbad: Weres my cheap plastic ray gun that doesn't even work and that I upgraded it to a cheap plastic ray gun that doesn't even work and now the lights don't even flash!  
  
Sorcerer: I found a book about the 1001 ways to kill an idiot!  
  
Class Idiot #1 and #2: Were getting married!  
  
Chaos: The gay fest begins! Oh, and by the way Tyson, I have a present for you! (Hands Tyson a wrapped box)  
  
Tyson: Is it food? (Peels off the wrapping paper and then takes the lid off the box to find an exploding surprise)  
  
Chaos: Free for me! (Grabs Dragoon yet again)  
  
Sorcerer: Why don't you ask him for Dragoon? (Revives Tyson)  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Will Chaos ever ask for Dragoon! Please R&R 


	9. The Duel Begins!

I don't own yu-gi-oh.  
  
Sorceror: Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!Chaos, we have more reinforcements to battle the wicked witch of the school!  
  
Chaos: Give me a cookie!  
  
Wraith: Save the monkeys!  
  
Chris: Look! It's the short stout fat pilsbury doughboy!  
  
Class Idiot #1: Im fat!  
  
Chris: Eat me!  
  
Class Idiot #1: Shut up  
  
Chris: Eat me!  
  
Chaos: Shut up! *Kills idiot with millenium katana*  
  
Mrs. Myers: Back to work!  
  
Chris: Eat me!  
  
Idiot #2: *dies before saying anything*  
  
Sorceror: I promoted Class idiot #2!  
  
Chris: Eat me!  
  
Chaos: Im bored ( takes out duel monster cards and summons magician of black chaos, and chaos command magician and tells them to kill Class Idiot#2 )  
  
Chris: Eat Me!  
  
Wraith: ( appears out of no where and begins tortuing chaos with his vampire lord) You Want, yes!  
  
Chris: Eat me  
  
Sorceror: Bite me!  
  
Chris: Kill me!  
  
Chaos: Okay * Kills Chris before he could say eat me!*  
  
Wraith: *Predicts where the evil one appears & stabs her* Haha! Got her!  
  
Mrs. Myers: Fools! You cant kill me! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Sorceror: Die! *Shoots millenium Arrow hitting her right between the eyes, killing her instantly* I slaid you!  
  
Chaos: *Plays magician of faith* Bring back Monster reborn! Reborn Dark Magician!  
  
Wraith: Lets duel! Chaos: I accept, on two conditions, If I win, you surrender slifer, and we wont duel with Egyptian God Cards!  
  
Wraith: If I win, you give up your Dark Magician Girls!  
  
Chaos: I accept! *in mind* theres no way he can win!  
  
Wraith: Shuffle your deck!  
  
Chaos: *in mind* He still wont win! Who will win? Find out next time! Please R&R 


	10. The duel Continues!

I don't own ygo  
  
Chaos: *Draws 6 Cards* I place this card face down!  
  
Wraith: *Draws 6 Cards* Iplay pot of greed! *In mind* Got one piece.  
  
Chaos: *Draws card* I place this card face down!  
  
Wraith: *Draws card* I place this card face down!  
  
Chaos: *draws card* I play Black Luster Ritual!  
  
Wraith: *draws card* I play Dark Magician!  
  
Chaos: *draws card* I play mind control!  
  
Sorceror: Place your bets on who will win!  
  
Wraith: *draws card* I play poylimerization! Fusing X head cannon, Z metal tank, & Y dragon Head to make XYZ dragon cannon!  
  
Chaos: Not so fast! I activate Magic jammer!  
  
Wraith: You suck!  
  
Chaos: *draws card* I place this card face down!  
  
Wraith: *draws card* I play Harpies Feather Duster!  
  
Chaos: How stubid are you *Flips over majic jammer*  
  
Class idiot # 1: Hamtaro!  
  
Chaos: *draws card* I activate polymerization! Fusing Dark magician with the buster blader in my hand making Dark Palidin!  
  
Wraith: I activate magic jammer!  
  
Chaos: Not so fast! *Activates Seven Tools of The Bandit*  
  
Wraith: Stop doing that!  
  
Chaos: Must you be so stupid!  
  
Wraith: *draws card* I play Raigeki!  
  
Chaos: I activate Anti-Raigeki!  
  
Chris: Eat me!  
  
Sorceror: Not this again!  
  
Chaos: *draws card* I activate Black Magic Ritual!  
  
Wraith: *draws card* *In mind* got the second piece!  
  
Chaos: *draws card* I summon Dark Magician Girl! She gains 500 points for every Dark Magician, Dark Palidin, & Magician of Black Chaos on the field & in the graveyard! Making her have an attack of 4,000!  
  
Wraith: *draws card* I flip Man Eater Bug! I choose Dark Magician Girl!  
  
Chaos: *draws card* I play Monster Reborn! I bring Dark Mgician Girl!  
  
Wraith:P I activate Magic Drain!  
  
Chaos: I activate Royal Decree!  
  
Wraith: How did you get that!  
  
Chaos: I beat Kaiba!  
  
Wraith: *draws card* I play Polymerization! Fusing my Gia The Fierce Knight With Curse of Dragon To make Gia The Dragon Champion!  
  
Chaos: I activate Bottomless Trap Hole! Sorry I cut the chapter short! I'll finish the deul in the next chapter! So R&R 


	11. The Duel Ends

I don't own YGO  
  
Sorceror: The score stays the same! Chaos Wraith But chaos has the upper hand with his team of magicians.  
LP:8000 LP:8000  
  
Chaos: My turn! *draws card* I play Dark magician! Raising Dark Magician Girls attack by 500 more points!  
  
Wraith: *draws card* I play Dark Hole  
  
Chaos: I activate White Hole!  
  
Wraith: I planned that you would do that in a feeble attempt to keep your Magicians alive! *activates Seven Tools of The Bandit*  
  
Chaos: Noooo! My magicians! Curse you!  
  
Sorceror: A suprising comeback! I knew wraith would do that! (changes bet)  
  
Chaos: *draws card* I play Exchange! Show me your hand!  
  
Wraith: My stratigie revealed!  
  
Chaos: Trying to make Exodia I see.  
  
Wraith: You forgot something! I get to look at your hand & take something to!  
  
Chaos: I choose Mirror Force!  
  
Wraith: I choose Negate Attack!  
  
Chaos: My plan ruined!  
  
Wraith: *draws card* I play Monster Reborn! I choose Dark Magician Girl!  
  
Chaos: *draws card* I activate Change of Heart! I choose Dark Magician Girl! Then I activate Raigeki! Now I equip Dark Magician Girl With The Twin Flashing Swords - Tryce & Gravity Axe – Graal! Next, I play Harpies feather Duster! Now Dark Magician Girl, attack his life points directly! Leaving you with only 4000 life points left! Now attack again! You have Just Lost Wraith!  
  
Wraith: *Hands over Slipher* Good duel Chaos!  
  
Chaos: Slipher mine!  
  
Chris: Hand over the card & you wont get hurt!  
  
Wraith: *stabs Chris* I win!  
  
Chaos: Wheres School idiot #1?  
  
Sorceror: I sent her on a all expense paid 3 week cruise to alkatraz!  
  
Chaos: Slipher mine! Stay away!  
  
Wraith: Chaos, do you have mental problems?  
  
Chaos: Maybe! Slipher mine!  
  
Sorceror: *dissapears in an instant* I got Slpher! Mwahahahahahahahahahahhahah!  
  
Chaos: Give back my precious you stupid hobbit!  
  
Sorceror: Catch meif you can!  
  
Chaos: I hate you!  
  
Wraith: This will be going on for awhile!  
  
Sorceror: *Keeps dissapering* You cant catch me because im the gingerbreadman!  
  
Tyson: *walks up on a walking stick* Chaos, give back dragoon!  
  
Chaos: Why?  
  
Sorceror: I have Slipher!  
  
Chaos: Give me my precious!  
  
Sorceror: Her you go wraith, I got your Slipher back, because I knew from the beginning that he cheated!  
  
Wraith: Chaos, I shall make you play a penalty game! What is the penalty game? Find out in the next chapter! R&R! 


End file.
